Kore Ha Yume
by Dryden Cannabis
Summary: What happens when you know ha means teeth.
1. The Story Begins

Kore ha yume? Soretomo maboroshi?   
Was it the teeth dream? Or was it a vision?

  


  


Chapter 1: 

"Was it the teeth dream, or was it a vision?" Seki asked himself, "No, it really happened. It all began that day when I was hiding in the bushes looking for love." Seki begins to flashback.   
Yes, it had started that day he was hiding in the bushes. Of course, everybody thought he was there hiding from the evil green block, but that wasn't the reason at all. He was waiting there for Yuki-san to show up. He giggled in delight at the thought of dragging his Yuki-san into the bushes along with him. Before he could do anything though, a shoe came out of nowhere and hit him on the head.   
"Nice shoe." Seki mumbled as he stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed onto the ground. Then it happened, he saw them. In his concussion-induced state, Seki saw the teeth. These were no ordinary teeth though; they were teeth that even made Austin Powers take note. These teeth were so powerful, that not even fangirls could look at them without running away in fear.   
When Seki came to, a strange man was standing above him. Seki just stared at the red hair, cut short with a long piece on either side of the face. He was dressed in black leather and was groping a mannequin.   
"Get out of my way, it's coming!" He said in a sexy voice that made Seki shiver. It was the type of voice that drew the fangirls towards him.   
"Sugoi." Seki whispered as he stood up. He couldn't help but stare at the tall figure.   
Unfortunately, before Seki could do anything to the mysterious man, a dragon appeared out of nowhere.   
"Stand back!" The man shouted as he threw the mannequin. Casually he walked up to the huge beast and smiled.   
The scaled creature took one look at the smile and died from shock. The man walked up to the beast, pulled out a katana and began a slicing. When the bloodshed was over, a large glowing crystal was in his hand.   
Seki stood then in shock, and then he saw them. The man's smile, it was the same teeth he saw in his dream.   
"Who…who are you?" Seki stuttered.   
"My name is Koyasu." The man said.   
Seki glomped Koyasu. "Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru!"   



	2. More Fun with the Teeth

**Kore ha Yume part 2**   
By Dryden Cannabis

"Was it the teeth dream or just a vision? The young man with the manequin, Koyasu, appeared by the bushes and killed a dragon. After showing my appreciation, a light enveloped us and we appeared on a strange world. When I looked up at the sky, I saw both the Earth and the moon looking down upon me."   
"What are you doing?" Koyasu asked.   
"It's a voice over, that way people will know what's going on. It's especially useful for when authors want to skip over scenes by just having the characters say what happened between parts." Seki replied.   
"We should be off." Koyasu told him. "Which means you can let go of me now."   
"Uh...sure." Seki reluctantly let him go.   
The two young men made their way to a large palace.   
"Your majesty." An older gentleman bowed.   
"Balgus, prepare a room for our guest." Koyasu ordered.   
"At once your majesty." Balgus said.   
'I wonder how he got here. For that matter, I wonder how I arrived on the mystic moon. I must find a way to bring him back to his world, hopefully before he glomps me again.' Koyasu thought.   
"What are you doing?" Seki asked.   
"Inner monalouge."   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue."   
"It's quite all right, I've lost my place."   
"Your majesty, did you get the dragon's heart?" Balgus asked.   
"Yes, I slew the dragon just as the ritual required."   
"Then we must prepare for the coronation." Balgus bowed as he left.   
"What did he mean?" Seki asked.   
"There is a ritual in which I must slay a dragon in order to become king."   
"You're a prince?" Seki asked in shock.   
"Yes." 

* * * * * * * *

Seki gazed in amazement at the grandious scale of the celebration. The entire kingdom came out to view their new king.   
But all was not right, for high on the top of Mt. Crumpet lived....a charred body.   
"Moero!" A femmine looking guy in red said as he watched the last of the green fur burn. "Never should have made a live action version."   
"Lord Dilandow, are you sure we have time?" A Dragonslayer asked.   
"It's fine, let's go." He snarled. "And it's Dilandau."   
"Yes sir." The dragonslayer left.   
"Maybe I really should stop randomly burning things." Dilandau said. "But the flamethrowers are so shiny and it looks so pretty when things burn."   
"Lord Dilandow, we've hit Fanaileeah."   
"Good." Dilandau exclaimed. "It's time for fun."   
Dilandau skipped to his guymelf while singing "moero, shine, moero!" over and over again.   
Back in Fanaileeah...I mean Fanelia, eh? Koyasu was finishing the dragon's heart into his Tallgeese.   
"All hail the King." The crowd of victims...um, Fanelians cheered.   
Just then, the fireworks began, litterally.   
"Kill and burn!" Dilanadau yelled as he happily slaughtered the masses.   
"Koyasu, take Tallgeese and leave." Balgus said.   
"We'll always have a kingdom as long as our king lives. Go, I'll hold them off."   
"Where's Manequin?" Koyasu asked as he and Seki entered Tallgeese.   
"Last I saw, you threw it when you slaughtered the dragon." Seki told him as they took off.   
"K'so." Koyasu swore as he piloted his mecha away from the now destroyed kingdom.   
Soon the two men found themselves near a fortress.   
As they made their way towards it, a panda hachi-roku drove up to them. When it parked, a young man wearing a zebra print cowboy hat and other pimpy clothing walked up to them.   
"Who are you?" Koyasu asked angrilly as he jumped out of the mecha.   
"I am Miki, heavenly knight of Asturia. Who are you?"   
"I am Koyasu of Fanelia and this is Seki."   
"Pleased to meet you." Seki bowed polietly.   
"Those clothing, you're not from around here are you?" Miki asked Seki.   
"No, I guess I come from the mystic moon."   
As Koyasu and Seki explained their story, Miki drove them back to his fortress.   
"You said a red guymelf destroyed your kingdom?" Miki asked.   
"Yes." Koyasu replied.   
"That sounds like Dilandau's guymelf. He's one of the soldiers of the Zaibech empire." Miki explained.   
"Zaibach?" Seki asked.   
"They're true intentions are unknown." Miki said. "If you are from the mystic moon, you'll need a form of transportation." He parked inside a large garage. Inside, stood a large white guymelf and a yellow RX-7 FD3S. "Take your pick. Both of these are unused."   
"I'll take the guymelf. I don't think I'm ugly enough to drive the FD." Seki replied as he stepped into the guymelf.   
As he did, some monks walked by chanting the guymelf's name. Of course, they were chanting, "Escaflowne."   
After a long talk, Miki decided he'd join Koyasu and Seki on trying to find out just what was up with the Zaibach empire. 

**Kore Ha Yume Chapter 3**

Was it the teeth dream or only a vision? A pyromaniac has destroyed Fanelia and Koyasu and I escaped. Then we met this pimp named Miki who gave me this Ispano Guymelf Escaflowne. Now the three of us are traveling around Gaia in search or answers, or at least a plot.   
Seki finished his voiceover and continued to follow Koyasu's Tallgeese. Miki followed in his hachi-roku.   
"What are we looking for? Seki asked.   
"Something that will give us a clue on what to do next." Miki told him.   
"Would it be something like that huge floating fortress?" Koyasu asked.   
"That would be a clue." Seki said.   
Of course, that floating fortress was home to none other then Dilandau.   
"Lord Dillandow, there's a guy melef, gundam, and a tofu car approaching." A Dragonslayer told him.   
"Lord Dillandow, should we make contact with the Zaiback Empire?" Another one asked.   
"Lord Dillandow…"   
"Enough! It's Dilandau!" Our favorite pyromaniac snarled.   
"That's what we said Lord Dillandow."   
"Shine!" Dilandau yelled as he aimed his flamethrower at his Dragonslayers. "Take this and that and this, eh?"   
While Dilandau was blissfully maiming and killing, Escaflowne and others made their way to the kingdom of Asturia in order to get information and supplies. There they were greeted by a hippie.   
"Welcome friends." Dryden replied.   
"Where did this guy come from?" Koyasu asked.   
"From a strange kingdom faraway known as California in a village called Haight and Ashbury." Miki replied.   
"What is that smoke?" Seki asked.   
"The fruits of Prop 315." Dryden replied. "It's medicinal."   
"Su~re." The three men replied in unison.   
"Dryden, what do you know of the flying fortress that crashed near Fanelia?" Miki asked.   
"That belongs to the Zaibach Empire. They used to have an old dude by the name of Dornkirk running the joint, but now somebody new has taken over." Dryden told them as they sat around a table.   
"Why?" Seki asked innocently.   
"His ideas on controlling fate weren't popular enough. Seems the new Emperor has an even eviler plan in mind. Nobody knows what he looks like or what he's up to though."   
"We must stop this Emperor before he does more damage." Koyasu vowed. "I won't let him get away with destroying my mannequin-chan."   
"Uh, you left that or Earth." Seki reminded him.   
"Oh yeah." Koyasu sweatdropped. "I guess I'll have to destroy him for destroying Fanelia then."   
After hours of talking and getting a good buzz, the three left in their vehicles towards the Zaibach Empire. Seki had decided he wanted to help, after all, Koyasu wanted them destroyed. As he was piloting, his cell phone rang.   
"It works." Seki gasped as he tried to pull the antenna out using his mouth. He only succeeded in breaking his tooth.   
"Seki, are you all right?" Koyasu asked.   
"I'm fine." He cried in pain. After repairing Seki's tooth, they continued their trip. As luck and the laws of this sort of thing say, a bad guy appeared. Well, he wasn't much of a bad guy since he wore a black coat like a cloak, a large blue tear drawn on his left cheek and a Band-Aid covering a pimple on his right cheek.   
"Folken." Miki yelled as he jumped out of the hachi-roku. "What do you want?"   
"Who's Folken?" Seki asked Koyasu.   
"Works for Zaibach." Koyasu replied.   
"I've decided to help you." Folken told them. "The Emperor has gone too far. His plan is too sinister."   
"How do we know you're not making this up to lure us into a false sense of security?" Seki asked.   
"After all, you work for Zaibach and Zaibach destroyed my kingdom." Koyasu snarled.   
"I can change. After all, it's not my fault that I'm so evil it's society."   
"Society?" Miki asked.   
"Society." Folken replied. "And I brought gifts."   
"Ooh, gifts." Koyasu's eyes lit up.   
"For Miki, a book."   
"This is the story of a girl…" Miki read aloud.   
"For Koyasu, a mirror."   
"I'm so beautiful, it's scary." Koyasu cooed into the mirror.   
"And for you," Folken said as he punched Seki in the gut. "a kidnapping."   
"Itaii no da." Seki replied in a high pitched voice as he doubled over. Quickly Folken took Seki to the Emperor.   
"Where am I?" Seki asked as he came to.   
"I am the Purist." A voice boomed. "And I need your guymelf."   
"Why?"   
"To rid the world of a plague that has been around too long. Have you seen how badly people have butchered the translations of countless anime?"   
"So, stop watching dubs." Seki replied.   
"It's not that simple. Even the subtitles are wrong. There is only one true version, straight, pure, unedited Japanese."   
"You're mad."   
"Actually, I'm rather happy right now. Soon all anime will be back to how it should be." Purist chortled.   
"Seki!" Koyasu yelled as Tallgeese blasted its way through the wall. Miki drove in shortly afterward.   
"Koyasu!" Seki yelled back as he hopped onto Escaflowne, which miraculously appeared through a phenomenon known as plot holes.   
"You cannot stop me. Soon all English interference will be erased and the anime will be restored." Purist laughed. "No one can stop me now."   
"We cannot allow you to continue." Miki yelled.   
"How else will the masses understand us?" Seki asked.   
"They will have to take years of Japanese classes so they can fully appreciate the show." Purist replied.   
"But we'll lose fans in the meantime." Miki complained. "For that you cannot be forgiven."   
"Right, we will keep anime in the form that the masses can watch." Seki said.   
Koyasu said nothing since he didn't want to waste time with a fancy battle speech. As the others were busy saying why they would defeat Purist, a cannon appeared from Tallgeese and he fired. The beam hit Purist full on.   
"I'm melting, melting. Oh what a world." Purist cried as he melted into a puddle of ooze.   
"What secret weapon was that?" Seki asked in amazement as Miki poked the puddle with a stick.   
"Soap and water." Koyasu replied.   
"Those over ripe otaku are the worse." Miki scoffed.   
"So, evil's been defeated?"   
"It appears so Seki." Koyasu told him.   
"Was there a point?" Miki asked.   
"Seems rather anti-climatic." Koyasu muttered.   
"More things to burn." Dilandau chirped as he walked towards them. Now that the Dragonslayers and Purist were gone, he needed something to kill. "Yippee Skippy."   
"You want something to burn?" Seki asked.   
"Yes." Dilandau replied.   
"You really want something to burn?"   
"Yes."   
"Really?"   
"Yes!" Dilandau shouted as drool trickled down his jaw. Soon he would watch the pretty flames and the charring of flesh. "I really want something to burn."   
"All right." Seki smiled and then began to chant. "Maha Fire!"   
"Ooh, pretty." Dilandau smiled as the folm attack hit him straight on.   
"Mwhahahahahahaha." Seki laughed as he put his hands on his hips. For some strange reason, his shirt had become unbuttoned.   
"Seki, wake up." Yuuki said as he gently shook him.   
"Yuuki-san?" Seki asked as he stood up. He had fallen asleep on a couch backstage. "I had the strangest dream. It was about teeth."   
"They say dreaming about teeth is a sign of insecurity." Yuuki joked. "Are you sure you're not still being converted by the guy upstairs?"   
"No." Seki told him.   
"Hurry up, the concert's about to begin." Koyasu said as he and Miki entered.   
"This is our last concert, let's give the fans their money's worth." Miki smiled.   
Everyone seemed happy. Dilandau got to see something burn, anime was enjoyed by all, four seiyuu started a band, but what about Folken? Was he destroyed when Purist was? Nope, actually he's still in hiding. Turns out there's a troll daemon looking for him, but that's another story.   
  
  



End file.
